


Long Distant

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [64]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Soobin is spending his third Christmas without Yeonjun, and he just can't take it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	Long Distant

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe! 
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)
> 
> Not edited.

Soobin had been in better spirits before. It was supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year, but all he was, was miserable. His boyfriend was out of town, and Soobin had been so excited to spend the holiday with him for the first time in the three years they had been dating, but. Yeonjun’s family was strict. He apparently hadn’t ever missed a Christmas even during his trainee days, and even him having a boyfriend who couldn’t travel with him wasn’t enough reason for him to skip. And so Soobin was left to his own devices in the empty dorms, because his family had decided to take a trip to America. Soobin had celebrated Christmas with them last week, and Yeonjun had been there and it had been great but…it wasn’t the same as being together on the actual day.

They had plans to exchange gifts as soon as Yeonjun returned—three days after Christmas—and Soobin tried to stay optimistic and be okay with the circumstances, but it was difficult. After three years of dating, Soobin craved the big moments. Sure, Christmas may not have been a big moment to others, but since he wasn’t afforded most of the big moments normal couples got—moving in together, getting married, having a child—he took what he could get. But apparently, he couldn’t even get the smaller things.

He sighed for the nth time as he made himself some ramyeon and tried to cheer himself up with a holiday movie. The other members had all left for their families last night, and Soobin wasn’t used to be so alone. In previous years, at least one of the members had stayed due to their own conflicts, but this year, it was just him. The Christmas tree glowed in the corner, the ornaments they had all made twinkling in the light.

Soobin blew on his ramyeon to cool it, settling into the couch and starting the movie. It was a classic movie, _Home Alone_ , and usually Soobin enjoyed it, but now it just made him upset. He groaned, closing his eyes for a second as he took a deep breath. He picked up his phone, finger hovering over Yeonjun’s contact number. He wanted to call him, but he also didn’t want to interrupt any possible family functions. Yeonjun’s mother already didn’t really approve of her son dating a fellow idol—something about having one foot in the real world.

He settled for a text, asking Yeonjun to call him as soon as he was free. He picked up his ramyeon then and started eating, letting the movie play despite how it made him feel.

About thirty minutes passed, and Soobin was throwing away his trash when his phone started ringing. His eyes widened and he was glad nobody was there to see him run and literally jump over the back of the couch to grab his phone. He spared a few seconds to make sure his hair didn’t look too crazy, and then he pressed accept.

In a split-second, Yeonjun’s beautiful head of periwinkle hair took over Soobin’s phone screen, and his smile almost made Soobin forget how alone he was. Of course, it was a lie. “Hey, baby,” Yeonjun said chirpily, scrunching his nose. Soobin smiled back, sitting criss-crossed and holding a pillow in his lap. “Hi, hyung,” he replied softly. Yeonjun pretended to kiss him, before leaning back himself and pulling a mug from out of frame. He was in his childhood bedroom, Queen posters hung up behind him. 

“You alright?” he asked. Soobin nodded, puffing out his cheeks. “Just wanted to see you,” he said. Yeonjun cooed, smiling as his eyes nearly disappeared. “Aw, does Soobinie miss me?” he sang, puckering his lips. Soobin blushed, before looking down, fingers fiddling with the tassels on the pillow. “I do,” he mumbled. Yeonjun heard, and he sat up a bit, smile shifting into something more empathetic. “I know, sweetheart. But hey! I’ll be back in…four days?” The elder looked up and away as he mouthed numbers, counting in his head.

Soobin smiled a bit, before answering for him. “Five days.” Yeonjun’s gaze snapped to him, and he smiled, nodding and pointing. “Yep! They’ll go by so fast!” he cried, and Soobin knew he was just trying to make Soobin feel better, but it wasn’t really working. He supposed it was hard for Yeonjun to relate, being forced to spend Christmas with his family every year meant he was always surrounded by people. But Soobin thought of waking up alone on Christmas Day, and it made his heart ache.

He didn’t voice his sadness, but after dating for so long, Yeonjun could tell even through a screen when Soobin was feeling down. He moved closer then, angling the phone so Soobin could better see his face. “Baby, you know I’d be there if I could,” he reminded, voice gentle. Soobin sighed, nodding. He couldn’t look Yeonjun in the eye, so he pretended to be interested in the corner of the lounge. It was silent save for the sound of static, until Yeonjun spoke again. “Are you watching _Home Alone?_ ” he asked. Soobin’s eyes widened, before he paused the movie and looked back at Yeonjun.

The elder was smiling knowingly, and Soobin could only give him a weak smile back, before he returned to fiddling with the pillow tassels. “Soobin, look at me,” Yeonjun requested, voice light. Soobin swallowed, and lifted his head. Yeonjun gave him another smile. “Christmas is just a day, baby, and we can make it be whatever day we want.”

And Soobin knew the boy was just trying to comfort him, he _knew_ that, but the words were just really not what he wanted to hear. As the tears gathered in his eyes he quickly lifted his head, grabbing his phone.

“I’m gonna g-go, hyung, uh…my eomma is c-calling.”

“Wait, baby, I—.”

Soobin stood up then, angling his phone down so Yeonjun only saw the ceiling and not his tears.

“I’ll see you in f-five days!”

“Soobin! Don’t—.”

Soobin hung up. He hated hanging up on Yeonjun, but he couldn’t hold it back anymore. Everything he had felt leading up to this moment was finally coming out, and he burst into tears right as he fell onto his bed. He sobbed into his pillow and let it wrack his entire body. His legs shook and he curled in on himself as he cried and cried.

He cried until he couldn’t anymore, and then he fell asleep.

When he woke up, the sky was grey and his cheeks were crusty with dried tears. His eyes were puffy and sore, and he sighed as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes gently, thinking back to the night before. He felt a little better after crying, but it didn’t change his situation. He decided to get up and take a shower before he got too tired and emotional again.

He washed his hair and even did a round of conditioner. He lathered himself with his bodywash and took his time taking care of himself. He rubbed his sore shoulders the best he could, and let his eyes close as the hot water ran over him.

When he got out, he dressed in his comfiest pajamas and went into Yeonjun’s dorm to steal one of his hoodies. He picked out his favourite one, and when he pulled it on it felt a little bit like a hug from Yeonjun himself. He padded out into the living room to make a morning cup of tea, and he figured he should probably check his phone.

When he did, he saw at least a dozen texts from Yeonjun asking him if he was okay, apologising, giving him words of comfort, et cetera. Soobin scrolled down and read all of them, but he couldn’t think of what to reply with. So he sat his phone down and drank his mug of tea in silence.

A little later, after doing some exercise—that’s how bored he was—he figured he could use the free time to work on his dance routines. He was confident in most of them, but more practice never hurt anyone. However, as he went to change, he heard the door to the dorms open. He froze where he stood, fear prickling up his spine. He had no idea who it could be—was it the cleaning crew?—and he had literally zero self-defence moves, so all he could do was stand stock still and stare at the door as it opened.

Only, when it did, Soobin thought he was dreaming. He blinked a few times, felt his jaw drop, and his heart left his body from beating so fast. Yeonjun stood in the doorway, head down as he manoeuvred his suitcase inside. When he lifted his head, lavender bangs over his eyes, he saw Soobin staring and broke into a smile.

“Hi, baby,” he said, a little breathless. Soobin tried to find his voice, but all he could produce was a little whimper. Yeonjun chuckled, closing the door behind him and abandoning his bags to go straight up to Soobin. It wasn’t until his hands were on Soobin’s cheeks that Soobin stopped thinking he was dreaming.

Yeonjun smiled so lovingly at him, eyes glistening and cheeks rosy. “I told my parents to fuck off and I left. I want to spend Christmas with you this year,” he whispered. Soobin gulped, moving closer. “Really?” he breathed, unbelieving. Yeonjun giggled, teeth flashing as he nodded. “Really.”

Soobin exhaled, and the relief washed over him instantly. He let out his own little giggle, hands grabbing Yeonjun at the waist. It was real, he was actually there. “I love you so much, hyung,” he said, and Yeonjun giggled, hand sliding to the back of Soobin’s head. “I love you more, Soobin,” he murmured before pulling Soobin’s lips to his.


End file.
